Unknown Feelings
by Searchlight101
Summary: Sesshomaru is unsure of what some of the feelings are that the young miko has introduced to him. Kagome knows what the feelings are but is not able to completely trust them. Will Sesshomaru figure out his feelings and accept them? Will Kagome be able to trust her heart? Or will they both loose sight of themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Feelings

**A/N: I'm new to writing fanfiction but I've read a lot, feel free to leave a review and tell me how I'm doing or what I need to improve on. I hope you like my first story! ^-^**

Chapter 1

Kagome was wandering through the vast forest in the darkness of a warm summer's night, she continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest, aimlessly. Kagome gently pushed a young branch, from a tree to her right, out of her way as she continued down an unmarked path. The calming sound of crickets chirping and the faint sound of birds singing in the distance. She had been unable to get any rest and had decided to take a short walk in the woods nearby to soothe her nerves, she wasn't sure what had her so nervous but she was sure that it would show it's self soon. She suddenly stopped walking and looked up at the high tops of the trees that seemed so far away but yet so close. Kagome looked through the dense canopy of leaves and branches and caught glimpses of a beautiful star filled sky. "I could never see the stars back home," she thought peacefully as she continued to admire the stars that had been unseen to her for so long. Kagome smiled softly, "I wish that it was always this peaceful," Kagome thought almost in a melancholy tone as she recalled all of the hardships that her and her friends had been through in the past.

Kagome let out a soft sigh before deciding to head back to where they were making camp that night, she retraced the path she had taken and she slowly emerged from the woods and her eyes found the still flickering fire of their camp that had not gone out yet. Her eyes slowly moved from the fire to the silver haired man waiting for her return. "Inuyasha," she breathed out and she let a simple smile cross her face as she walked towards the young half demon dressed in the red robes of the fire rat. As she moved to stand next to him and she looked up at him with questioning eyes as to why he was still up, he responded, "Feh, it took you longer than usual to calm down," Inuyasha said trying to sound uninterested as he justified why he was up waiting for her. Kagome cracked another smile and Inuyasha let his façade fall as he looked at her happy face in the dying light of their fire. "Same old Inuyasha, not being honest but I know he cares," Kagome thought to herself as she continued to smile.

They sat next to each other looking at the now dimming fire while their companions slept peacefully. Kagome closed her eyes and silently rested her head on Inuyasha's right shoulder, Inuyasha glanced at her when he felt her begin to lean on his shoulder. His eyes softened when they saw her serene face, he quickly turned his head towards the fire once again so Kagome couldn't look up to see him staring at her. They both quickly fell asleep underneath the summer's night stars.

He gracefully ran through the tops of the trees in the dense forest, unsure of what had brought him here but he was determined to figure it out. He suddenly stopped when he felt someone else moving through the forest as well. He looked to his right, below him, and saw the young miko that traveled with his bothersome half-brother. Sesshomaru almost scoffed as she looked distractedly towards the sky, but realized that he shouldn't display feelings towards anyone, even if the feelings were of the person's own absentmindedness. As he looked at her skeptically from afar, he realized that she wasn't looking at the sky with a distracted look in her eyes, she looked at the sky with admiration and knowledge that Sesshomaru had yet to find in anyone else.

He looked at her calm features and watched as her aura embraced the forest and the forest embraced her. Sesshomaru watched as a simple smile crossed her face but he noticed that there was almost a sorrowful look in her smile. She turned around and made her way out of the woods to where he assumed, her comrades had made camp for the night. Some odd sense compelled him to follow her and Sesshomaru quietly made his way out of the forest, following the miko. As she exited the forest, he still stood behind the cover of the trees as he recognized his half-brother waiting for her return, deciding to stay hidden because if he was spotted he knew there would be hell to pay and he didn't feel that blood should have to be spilled that night.

Sesshomaru watched their interactions while still in the cover of the forest, he felt something in his chest when he saw her rest her head on his half-brother's shoulder. It was then that Sesshomaru decided to leave, sure that the human miko was doing something that was affecting him. He glided through the dark forest, back towards the western lands of his domain. "That was a waste of time," Sesshomaru concluded as he continued back towards his palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Feelings

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I know Sesshy's not in here but he'll make an appearance in the next chapter :D. I just wanted to say that I probably won't update as fast I did this time, school keeps me busy -_-' (It's winter break now but it's ending today D:) but I'll try and update at least every week. Also, if you couldn't already tell, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters AND I wouldn't mind reviews, just saying :P. **

Chapter 2

Kagome slowly woke to the light of the risen sun, she gently rubbed her eyes and sat up as she looked around at her still sleeping companions. Shippo was curled up with his tail and Kirara, both were next to Sango who was sleeping in one of the three sleeping bags that Kagome had brought with her from beyond the well. Miroku was also sleeping in one of the sleeping bags that Kagome provided, Kagome looked at where she had woken from and saw that she and Inuyasha had fallen asleep together. They had been laying on the ground and he still had his arms wrapped around her waist, Kagome blushed deeply as she looked at Inuyasha's peaceful face, still asleep.

He stirred and Kagome looked away from his sleeping form, in case he suddenly woke up to find her staring at him. She looked at the beautiful clouds and knew that it would be a warm and sunny day. Shippo was the next to rise and he cheerfully bounced over to Kagome and sat in her lap, chatting with her until everyone else had woken up. Kagome had made them breakfast before she passed through the well to the feudal era. She pulled out some boxes that were used for box lunches and handed everyone their own. Inside was grilled fish, steamed rice, and a little miso soup, all homemade by Kagome as she beamed, hoping for good reactions from her friends. "Thanks for the food," everyone said before they started to eat.

"Amazing like usual, miss Kagome," Miroku complimented and Kagome smiled even wider as Sango nodded happily in agreement beside him. Inuyasha and Shippo scarfed down their food at an alarming rate, they all finished breakfast and Miroku and Sango complimented Kagome again as she packed the now empty boxes into her backpack. "Ok, let's get back on our journey, I don't want to miss out on a jewel shard because of you guys," Inuyasha said roughly as he started walking into the woods, immediately joined by the rest of the group.

As the group traveled through the forest Kagome noticed that there was a lot more life throughout the large forest. Every now and then, the group would see deer that were courageous enough to venture closer to them. Many birds were swerving through the trees and branches, their songs joining in a beautiful chorus. Kagome abruptly got a feeling of something tugging at the back of her mind, she remembered the feeling as a shard of the Shikon jewel. "Inuyasha," Kagome said as she stopped walking, trying to pin point where exactly the shard was, notifying Inuyasha that she sensed the jewel. "It's coming from the northwest," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha nodded before motioning to Kagome to get on his back, "Ok, hurry up before we lose it," Inuyasha said impatiently, pumped to finally have something to do. Kagome nodded and climbed onto his back while Kirara enlarged and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed on. Inuyasha led them in the direction that Kagome said that she felt the presence of the shard. Kagome loved the feeling of the wind blowing in her face and through her hair, even though they were about to go face a creature that possessed a shard of a jewel that corrupted them and increased their power.

They made it to a quaint village nestled in the woods, their peacefulness was shattered as the villagers ran past the group and into the woods for shelter, abandoning their town. There was a large roar and villagers could be heard screaming and running as a large cloud of dust and dirt rose from where the roar originated from. Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha's back and he drew Tetsusaiga, ready for a challenge. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got off of Kirara's back, Sango pulled Hiraikotsu from her back and Shippo scampered over to Kagome and sat on her shoulder as she welcomed the familiar young fox demon.

They all hurried in the direction of the disturbance and found there was an oversized animal demon terrorizing the villagers. A few houses had been knock down in the chaos as the animal raged at the west entrance of the village. Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga as he glared at the huge demon that had somehow acquired the powerful shard. The out of control demon most resembled a wild bear, dark brown fur with its shackles raised, peering at the new arrivals with blood red eyes. The bear's mouth hanging open, showing off its razor sharp teeth as it growled ferociously at the group. Inuyasha motioned for the rest of his group to help the villagers evacuate while he would take on the bear demon. Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder, rushed to where a young boy was helping a little girl get to her feet after tripping and Sango and Miroku helped families leave the dangerous area. Inuyasha cracked a smile as he stood in front of the bear, the demon rose to stand on its hind legs, now towering over Inuyasha. "This should be interesting," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, still smirking in the face of battle, as he clutched the hilt of Tetsusaiga tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown Feelings

**A/N: Okay so school has started back up again and because I'm still new to this fanfiction site (well actually I'm just new to writing the Fanfiction, I've had my account for a while) I'm still trying to figure out when the best time for me to update my story is, so please be patient with me!(I'll be sure to tell you guys when I figure it out, for you guys who want to keep up with my story) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I know my chapters are kind of short, I wish they were longer but I just typed this up tonight but hopefully I'll become better with time management and begin to write longer chapters ^-^' ALSO, reviews are appreciated ^-^**

Chapter 3

The corrupted bear demon roared ferociously at the silver haired half demon that stood in front of him. Inuyasha gripped his precious heirloom and was about to cut the oversized demon down when everyone suddenly felt an overwhelming spiritual power coming from the west entrance of the village. Inuyasha looked past the animal demon that had also turned to look at the person who held such great power. Kagome looked up when she felt the tremendous and sudden presence after she returned the children to their worried parents. There, at the west gate entrance to the small village, stood the radiant demon Lord of the West, his beautiful and silky silver hair blowing slightly in the wind while he held a murderous look in his eyes as they fell upon the creature that had brought ruin to a part of his land.

"Humph, I thought you would get here faster, your senses are dulling," Inuyasha bluntly insulted after he got over the shock of his brother showing up to defeat the demon, catching Sesshomaru's attention, placing his gleaming eyes on his half breed brother. "Well I had heard that a half demon and a group of travelers had showed up to take care of the creature so I believed you would be able to take care of such a minor threat, I guess I was mistaken," Sesshomaru responded, a smirk crossing his elegant but cold face when he saw his half-brother clench his jaw in frustration. Sesshomaru looked at the damaged village and saw a few houses knocked down but he smelt no blood, the thing that caught his attention was the young miko that was now looking at him, waiting for him to do something.

"Do you think you're capable of taking care of this minor threat, if it should even be considered a threat, or would you like me to show you how it's done," Sesshomaru questioned haughtily as he looked upon his half demon brother. Inuyasha clenched his jaw again when he heard his brother insult his abilities. "I think you'll actually be surprised at how much I've improved," Inuyasha spoke as he looked back at his brother's piercing golden eyes with his own. Sesshomaru turned his head up slightly before letting out a little huff of air, "Humph, then prove your skills to me, half breed."

The whole time Kagome and the rest of the group watched as sparks flew between the two half-brothers. "At least they haven't attempted to murder each other yet," Shippo spoke to Kagome as he sat comfortably on her shoulder. Kagome nodded when she heard Shippo's comment, although the situation wasn't horrible, it wasn't good either and she realized that it probably wouldn't get better unless someone did something about it.

Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga with both hands, determined to end this with one slash at the bear demon that was still distracted by the appearance of the demon Lord of the West. He jumped into the air as he started to swing down to deliver the hit when suddenly the demon turned back around and swung at Inuyasha while he was still in midair, knocking him into one of the houses that was still standing near them. The house instantly crashed down when the half demon came in contact with it, Kagome instantly rushed to his aid. Sesshomaru suddenly felt a pang in his chest when he saw her rush to the side of his irritating half-brother. He quickly pushed aside the feeling, "There's no need for something as weak as feelings, I have no weakness," Sesshomaru thought to himself, swiftly dismissing the irritating evidence of feelings towards someone, much less a human.

Kagome helped Inuyasha out of the wreckage with one of his arms over Kagome's shoulder and the other now clutching Tetsusaiga but the sword was now back to its regular state of being an old and rusted sword. "I guess I'll have to handle this disturbance on my own," Sesshomaru said as he drew Bakusaiga, instantly everyone could feel the strong aura of the sword but Sesshomaru's aura quickly overwhelmed the power of the sword, keeping it at bay. He slowly walked towards the demon that now faced him again, with his dangerous sword now drawn. The group watched as they saw his foot leave the ground and he disappeared into thin air, suddenly they saw a flash of light, which Kagome figured was the light of the sun reflected off his sword, and the bear demon's head was decapitated from its body.

Kagome was able to see all of Sesshomaru's movements and was amazed at how graceful and striking his movements were, even though he was killing a demon. She watched as his feet touched the ground again, abruptly her heart did something, it wasn't bad but she was confused. "Did my heart just skip a beat," Kagome questioned herself, "But that can't be, I was thinking of Sesshomaru when that happened. No, it can't be," Kagome thought as her feelings came to surface and her face started to flush a little as she continued to admire the demon Lord of the Western Lands.


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown Feelings

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update earlier, school (ugh) but here's an extra long chapter for you guys! ^-^ Feel free to leave a review!**

Chapter 4

Kagome's eyes continued to observe as the great demon lord gracefully cut the air with his sword, the leftover blood from the tainted demon being flicked off the beautiful sword. Kagome helped Inuyasha to lean against a nearby tree that was still standing. "Are you okay, you took quite a hit," Kagome said worriedly to Inuyasha as he slid down the trunk of the tree to sit on the ground. "Feh, I'm fine, just pissed that Sesshomaru showed me up," Inuyasha said grouchily as Kagome squatted down to look him in the eyes. "I'll be right back, I should probably get what we came here for," Kagome stated as she stood and moved towards the decapitated head of the beast.

She reached down and removed the tiny shard from the demon's forehead, instantly purifying the shard. Kagome took the chunk of the jewel that their group had collected, she easily combined the shard with the rest of the jewel before walking towards Inuyasha, the rest of the group joining them. Sesshomaru turned away and started to make his way back to his palace, as he turned away, Kagome's face flashed in his mind. His chest instantly started to ache for some reason when he thought of leaving her but he pushed the emotions aside and continued walking away. Sesshomaru had already started to take his leave and as Kagome watched his beautiful silver hair behind him, she felt sad for some reason, watching him walking away. "Wait," Kagome whispered as she still looked at Sesshomaru's back, her faint call was heard by the half demon near her. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and followed her gaze towards Sesshomaru, he looked between the two, confused.

"S-Sesshomaru," Kagome called out to the Demon Lord of the West. Sesshomaru stopped instantly, confused at why she stopped him but weirdly enough, his stone cold heart felt happy that she stopped him. He continued to keep his cold aura and unsympathetic face as he simply turned his head to the side, acknowledging her but unable to fully turn towards her, unsure what she was going to do that would make his cold heart react. Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru actually stopped when she called out to him, since she wasn't expecting him to stop, she wasn't sure what to say to the regal cold-hearted demon. After standing there for a while longer, Sesshomaru turned his head forward again before beginning to walk away again.

Just like before, something in both of them felt hurt as one walked away from the other. Before Sesshomaru could completely disappear beyond the village's entrance gate, a thick miasma quickly rolled into the village. Kagome looked at some of the gardens and fields as the miasma flowed over them, watching as the plants and herbs that were flourishing now withered and died when in the path of the miasma. Everyone instantly felt the dark presence of the evil half demon before they saw him.

Sesshomaru promptly stopped walking when he sensed the minor presence of the murk as it got thicker, knowing that a challenging battle was about to happen. When he thought of being able to participate in a difficult battle he couldn't help but smirk. The thought of actually having to try in a battle was a feeling that he was deprived of for so long because of how powerful he was and that many others couldn't match his level of power.

Not long after, the dark half demon stepped out of miasma that followed him everywhere. His midnight black hair brought out his piercing blood red eyes as they settled upon the group. He eyed the group of travelers that had caused him difficulties before in the past. Inuyasha clenched his jaw as his eyes landed on the dark haired man. He clenched his jaw and balled his fists up at the thought of the person that had caused him and his friends so many problems, he mumbled, "Keh, Naraku."

Inuyasha stumbled to his feet, he leaned on Tetsusaiga unsteadily. A determined look crossed his face as he looked upon Naraku. Inuyasha stood upright while yanking Tetsusaiga out of the ground as a wide grin crossed his face. Kagome took her bow that was slung around her shoulder and gripped it tightly in her left hand as her right hand was ready to draw an arrow. Sesshomaru watched quietly, he felt the half demons glaring at each other, challenging one another. He knew that with the condition that Inuyasha was in, he would be easily crushed by the other half demon that possessed a large portion of the Shikon no Tama.

Sesshomaru almost cracked a smile when he thought of seeing his aggravating half-brother being beaten so easily again, but he quickly caught himself and suppressed the emotion. Sesshomaru diverted his eyes to the young miko that traveled with his half-brother when he noticed movement from her. He watched as she armed herself with her bow, ready to attack the defiled half demon. "Humph, Inuyasha, how far have you fallen that the woman you travel with has to protect herself and fight in the battle," Sesshomaru thought as he continued to question his brother's morals and strength.

The great demon lord sighed slightly before drawing his sword in a bored manner. Sesshomaru slowly started to approach the group again with murderous intent clearly seen in his golden eyes. Naraku turned towards the greater threat when he finally noticed the powerful aura radiating off of the Lord of the West. A little smirk crossed the twisted half demon's face when he looked upon the great demon Lord of the West, as though he came there for some other reason but he was pleasantly surprised to find another thing there that he wanted as well.

Naraku turned to face Sesshomaru, effortlessly, he sent multiple tentacles towards the demon Lord but Sesshomaru, in turn, cut them down in one slash of Bakusaiga and they fell to the ground, uselessly. Sesshomaru continued to approach Naraku calmly as though he wasn't a threat, this angered the usually nonchalant half demon. Naraku caused his tentacles that had earlier tried to take on the demon Lord to regenerate, the tips of the tentacles that Sesshomaru and sliced earlier started to move. The tops of the tentacles sharped to a dangerous point, Naraku commanded the tentacles to attack Sesshomaru yet again. Sesshomaru quickly sheathed Bakusaiga as the claws on his index finger and middle finger started to glow. His poison whip, that glowed a sickly green, arose from the two claws, and with a flick of his wrist, the tentacles laid on the ground in little bits of dust. The slight breeze picked up the particles of the tentacles and blew them away, as if they weren't just used as weapons.

Naraku's face twisted into one of annoyance and rage, he glared at the demon Lord of the West with pure hatred in his blood red eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't help smirking when he saw the enmity in his opponents' eyes, he enjoyed seeing their hate for him in their eyes. Watching them try to escape the inevitable of dying by his hand was one of the things that he enjoyed about being in battle. Naraku called upon all of his tentacles to attack the demon lord, thinking he would be unable to block all of the projectiles at once.

Kagome watched the amazing battle that was unfold in front of her, "Is it wrong to think that the battle is beautiful," Kagome thought to herself. The beautiful and swift movements of Sesshomaru's sword, the gracefulness of his body and sword in battle, the way he effortlessly defeated the attacks that Naraku kept trying. Kagome suddenly realized that all of her thoughts were on Sesshomaru, maybe it wasn't the battle she admired maybe it was Sesshomaru. The thought ran through her mind, all of the battles she had witnessed that Sesshomaru had participated in, she had always admired his movements and his power.

As this thought dawned on the young miko, her face started to flush slightly. Kagome shook her head to try and focus on the task at hand, she tried to figure out how she could help in the battle. She began to focus on the battle again when she saw Naraku prepare all of his tentacles to attack Sesshomaru. She had a strange urge to protect Sesshomaru, without thinking, Kagome took an arrow from her quiver and knocked it on her bow. Kagome let the arrow fly and a purifying power wrapped around the arrow, the arrow easily cut through all of the tentacles before they could come in contact with Sesshomaru or Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru was surprised for a few seconds before regaining his composure, he looked at the young miko that fired the arrow, knowing that she was the only one capable of firing a purified arrow.

Naraku watched in anger as a purifying arrow cut through all of his tentacles, he looked at the person who had fired the arrow and saw that it originated from Kagome. His eyes of hate now turned towards her and the rest of her group noticed his as well and they all tensed up. Sesshomaru noticed this as well and he was infuriated at the thought that Naraku would try to attack her, Sesshomaru didn't question why he thought that way, he didn't have the time to do so.

Before the demon Lord could do anything, Naraku commanded the dark miasma all around the village to form around Kagome. The group watched in horror as their friend was swallowed by the miasma, Inuyasha looked on with shock in his eyes. He watched as Kagome disappeared in front of his eyes and he was unable to protect her, once again. Inuyasha looked upon the half demon with uncontrollable hate in his eyes but was unable to attack because the pain from earlier started to get to him. Inuyasha was wondering why one attack was having such an effect on him. Inuyasha looked down at his abdomen and saw there was a large wound where the demons' claw hand cut him. He looked at the wound and saw it turning a purplish color and Inuyasha realized that the bear's claws were poisoned.

Inuyasha cursed himself for being unable to save Kagome. The miasma around Kagome became thicker and swirled around her, faster and faster. The miasma started circling her at fast speeds and started to create a vacuum, the air was being sucked out of the small area she as now enclosed in. Kagome finally realized the purpose of the attack, to slowly kill his opponent so Naraku could watch as they suffer. Kagome's hair was fly upwards towards the only escape of the vortex as the lack of air started to affect her. She crumpled to her knees, still clutching her bow in her left hand, she reached for an arrow as she continued struggling to breathe. She grasped an arrow and knocked it, she quickly released it, hoping it would hit its mark. The arrow purified the miasma and continued towards Naraku. Everyone was stunned to see Kagome's purifying arrow emerge from the miasma vacuum.

Everyone was shocked by what had happened to Kagome as they watched her be enveloped by the dark miasma, Sesshomaru gripped Bakusaiga tightly in rage. He was unable to explain why he felt so strongly of the miko being taken from him, "Wait, taken from me," Sesshomaru questioned himself and his use of words but decided that he would look into it after he avenged her. Before he was able to attack, Kagome's arrow hit Naraku in the middle of his chest, everyone was taken aback by seeing her arrow. "That means she must still be alive," Sesshomaru thought to himself and his cold heart was warmed again.

Naraku realized what happened and looked at the arrow in his chest, he could feel it purifying him from the inside out and he was repulsed. He quickly left and immediately after he did so, his miasma vacuum disappear instantly and Kagome was revealed as she dropped to the ground. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rushed to her side and Inuyasha crumpled to his knees as he looked at Kagome, thankful that she was safe, while Sesshomaru slowly approached the group even though his demon wanted to rush to her side, "I will question my 'feelings' later," Sesshomaru decided.


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown Feelings

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys ^-^ I really hope you like it! I'm not really sure what to do next in the story so if you have an idea or something you want to tell me, feel free to leave a review. I don't promise using your ideas but they would really help me! Also, I think I've figured out when I would update, It'll probably be on the weekend because I have more time to write. I know that it's not very specific but I hope I gave you a smaller window than the whole week. I'll probably update during Friday-Monday (Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday), probably sometime in the evening on one of those days. If I find out a smaller window to update, I'll tell you guys. Anyways, sorry about the long Author's Note, I hope you like the chapter!**

Chapter 5

After getting over his shock, Inuyasha struggled to move to Kagome's side as she was surrounded by her concerned friends. Inuyasha moved to cradle Kagome's head as Sango grasped her hand gently in unease after seeing her best friend collapse in front of her. Miroku kneeled behind Sango, praying for the wellbeing of lady Kagome.

To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru approached the group but still held his cold and uncaring face as he looked upon them. Sango hesitantly let go of Kagome's hand and moved out of his way as he approached her limp body. Without making eye contact or any noises, Sesshomaru effortlessly picked up Kagome's body, bridal style, and silently started walking towards the west, leaving the rest of the group behind. Everyone looked at each other silently, all were confused about the demon Lord's actions and motives.

Sesshomaru didn't know what fueled him to carry the human miko back to his palace. _Isn't it obvious, you have become attracted to her, _his demon purred as it looked upon her peaceful face. Sesshomaru let aslight smile slip onto his face before he caught his mistake and reclaimed his indifferent facial expression. Sesshomaru reached the edge of the village where the dense forest started again, Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kagome before starting to glide through the forest, weaving between the proud trees.

The group stared at Sesshomaru as he walked away, everyone still trying to work out reasonable situations as to why Sesshomaru would have the slightest concern for Kagome's wellbeing. Inuyasha was the first to act, slowly stumbling to his feet, he used Tetsusaiga to support his weight as he struggled to follow after his older brother. Sango and Miroku looked at him in worry, they would have offered to help him but they both already knew that Inuyasha was too stubborn to accept their help. Sango and Miroku walked slightly behind Inuyasha, Kirara jumped into Sango's arms while Shippo scampered up Miroku's body and rested on his shoulder.

In a few minutes, Sesshomaru reached his palace and a young girl wearing a large smile emerged from the walls of the large palace. Rin ran to her Lord's side and hugged his strong leg, after pulling away she noticed the unconscious miko in his arms. Rin's face looked up at Sesshomaru with worry, before she could ask when happened, you could hear a high pitched screechy voice coming from the palace. "Rin, you ignorant human, you're an inconvenience to him," Jaken could be heard from the background as he ran out of the palace after the young human girl.

"What an annoying creature," Sesshomaru thought as he stopped the toad like demon with the bottom of his foot. "Shut up Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a strict and unfeeling tone as he stepped on Jaken. Sesshomaru continued into the palace with Kagome in his arms and Rin following him inside. Sesshomaru calmly and silently walked down one of the hallways of the large estate. He brought Kagome to the bedroom that was closest to his room so he was able to keep an eye on her. He opened the sliding door and walked in, laying her down on the plush bed before walking out, allowing her to get some rest.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin began, getting her master's attention. He looked down at the young child, he looked into her big brown eyes. Sesshomaru had been questioning himself and his actions because of the things that Kagome was making him feel, therefore, he started questioning all of this actions towards all humans. "What compelled me to bring you along," Sesshomaru wondered, "Why didn't I dispose of you when I felt like it," he continued to questioned himself. Sesshomaru looked Rin over and realized something, _she reminds me of her, _his demon thought and his mind wandered to the miko. When Sesshomaru apprehended what his demon had confessed he quickly fired back, "I could get rid of her whenever I want to," his mind argued but when he looked into her smiling chocolate brown eyes, he knew he would be unable to.

Her bright and joyful eyes reminded him of the priestess and he realized that his demon had a point, it wasn't completely true, but Rin did remind him of Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru," Rin spoke again, trying to get his attention again. Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded slightly for her to continue, they continued walking down the hallway and Rin looked at her feet for a little as though she was nervous to ask him something.

"Why would she be anxious to ask me something," Sesshomaru questioned, _maybe it's something bad or something embarrassing_, his demon suggested but Sesshomaru stayed quiet, waiting for her to gain the nerve to ask him what she needed. Rin gulped nervously but swallowed her fear, she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and spoke, "What happened to Lady Kagome," she questioned in a worried tone. Sesshomaru was taken aback when he she asked him that. Sesshomaru quickly composed himself, "Is that really what she was worried about asking," Sesshomaru inquired incredulously, "What a strange child, the things that get her worked up," Sesshomaru noted.

"She was hurt in a battle against Naraku," Sesshomaru simply said in a bored tone, when Rin heard this her eyes widened and she quickly started chattering. "I thought that you were only going to take care of a minor demon that you sensed terrorizing a village, not fighting Naraku," Rin spoke after she calmed down a little. "I was but Inuyasha was there with his group, he was unable to slay the insignificant demon so I had to deal with the pest. Suddenly Naraku appeared and started attacking, she used her arrow to stop an attack that was towards me. Naraku became angered and focused his attack on her but her power was able to hold him off, even though she won, she sustained wounds," Sesshomaru explained to the wide eyed little girl.

Rin listened intently as Sesshomaru explained what had happened earlier on, without thinking, she spoke, "So she got hurt trying to protect you," her eyes widened in fear of what she had just said towards the demon Lord of the West. She immediately started apologizing for what she had said to her Lord but he wasn't listening anymore. "Was it really my fault that she was hurt," Sesshomaru wondered worriedly, _of course it was,_ his demon answered his question. "She didn't have to do what she did, I could have easily handled it," Sesshomaru's mind countered, _you're just telling yourself that so you won't feel as though you're indebted to her or that you're at fault, _his demon argued back.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in frustration and rubbed his temples as his mind fought with his instinct, one was reasonable and the other was right. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and saw him rubbing his forehead in frustration, "He's not acting normal, he would have immediately denied it but instead it looks like he's beating himself up about this," Rin observed as she continued to look up at her master, trying to figure out what his weird behavior meant.

The group continued trekking through the forest with Inuyasha leading them through the condensed forest as though he knew it like the back of his hand. "Um, Inuyasha, where exactly are we going," Sango asked to their leader that was walking in front of them, "Where Sesshomaru took Kagome," Inuyasha answered without turning around. "And where would that be," Miroku questioned this time, "To the palace of the west," Inuyasha stated, when he thought of Kagome with Sesshomaru, his blood started to boil.

Sango and Miroku continued to watch in concern as their friend stumbled through the forest, determined to save Kagome. Inuyasha's vision started to become blurry and his head became dizzy, in front of him, he was able to make out the shape of the palace of the west. Inuyasha sped up, determined to reach the estate before he lost consciousness. The group reached the gates of the mansion, immediately, Inuyasha's vision went black and he collapsed to the ground.

Miroku and Sango rushed to his side, Sango checked the wound that he had sustained earlier and saw that the poison had spread all over his abdomen. "This doesn't look good," Sango said and looked at Miroku in worry. "We better get him to the castle of the west," Miroku stated as he wrapped one of Inuyasha's arms over his shoulder, Sango did the same and they made their way through the gates of the palace.

The two guards that were on post were about to stop the group but one of the dog demon guards recognized the young master of the west and stopped the other guard. The guard motioned for the other to alert the Lord that his younger brother had arrived. The guard rushed to Sesshomaru's study where he could sense the immense power of his Lord. The dog demon guard knelt in front of the door and bent his head before he knocked on the door, after doing so, he slid the door open gently.

Sesshomaru was reading a book intently before he was interrupted, the guard raised his head, "Lord, Inuyasha and company have arrived as you predicted," the guard announced, Sesshomaru simply nodded without looking up from the book, dismissing the guard. The young guard had been around the Lord long enough to understand what he meant, the guard bowed his head again before sliding the door shut again. He left to go back to his post at the gate of the castle.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before gently closing the old book he was reading. He rose from his seat and made his way towards the door, he slid it open and stepped into the hallway. "I guess I should go meet them," Sesshomaru mumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway that lead to the main hall where the group was gathered. Sesshomaru opened the door to the main hall and everyone's eyes turned towards him as he calmly walked into the center of the main hall, where his half-brother's group was gathered. He immediately noticed that Inuyasha was draped over his friend's shoulders and they supported his weight.

"Hmm, it's very entertaining to see Inuyasha this weak," Sesshomaru thought as he inwardly smirked but kept a straight face. "This is not what I'm here for though," Sesshomaru reminded himself as he looked down upon the group. "I suppose you're here for the young miko," Sesshomaru spoke as he continued to scan the group. Sango looked up into his cold golden eyes and inadvertently shivered, Sesshomaru picked up on this and smirked.

"Yes but on the way here, Inuyasha collapsed. We figured out that it was the poison that was on the claws of the demon that we faced earlier, it caused a wound in his side and when we got here it had spread so much that he was unable to sustain consciousness," Miroku explained the situation as best as he could. As the man was speaking, Sesshomaru's sight turned towards his half-brother's body that was still being held up by his friends. After hearing their story, Sesshomaru motioned for some of the many dog demon guards to take Inuyasha from their hands. "Take him to the bedroom that is beside the miko's," Sesshomaru said to the head guard. The head guard nodded before directing the two guards that handled Inuyasha's body out.


	6. Chapter 6

Unknown Feelings

**A/N: I want to apologize for not updating last weekend, that weekend was really crazy, I had an art project due (that was also for a contest), a group project to do (and it's still not finished), and a bunch of homework -_-'. I also want to say that I know that it sounds like I'm complaining a lot but I guess I just want you guys to understand that I'm a human too and that we (writers) have lives and work and that, sometimes, writing isn't our top priority. Anyways, here's this week's chapter, hope you like it, feel free to leave a review ^-^.**

Chapter 6

Kagome slowly woke up to the unfamiliar bedroom, she struggled to sit up in the comfortable bed, her body still sore. She tried to move her right arm and winced in pain, "I guess my body took quite a beating," Kagome thought as she looked around the magnificent room. "What an enchanting bedroom this is," Kagome thought in awe as she noticed the expensive entities within the large room.

Kagome's eyes were pulled towards the demon Lord seated in one of the chairs across the room from her bed, she instantly flushed, realizing how foolish she must have looked in the eyes of the great demon Lord. "O-Oh, Sesshomaru, I guess that means this must be your beautiful castle," Kagome stuttered. "Yes," Sesshomaru said bluntly as he continued to study the miko.

Kagome awkwardly looked around the room, unsure of what say since Sesshomaru killed any chance of keeping a normal conversation. They sat in silence until Kagome spoke, "Why did you bring me to your palace," she questioned, curious. Deep inside her, a little part of her was hoping that there was a slight chance that he actually held feelings towards her and that he had been worried about her health. "You were hurt while stopping an attack that was heading towards me," Sesshomaru said in a bored tone, "Although I could have easily defeated the half demon, it was only fair that I take care of you." _Dammit, just tell her the truth, _Sesshomaru's demon growled from inside his chest, _just tell her that you were worried about her._

When she heard his cold words, her eyes fell, as did her heart. This didn't go unnoticed, _great, now you've hurt her, _his demon spoke with a hint of anger in his voice but Sesshomaru's reasonable side was contemplating why she was saddened by his words. "Could she possibly feel something towards me as well," Sesshomaru questioned in his head. Suddenly, the door flew open and a cheerful young girl ran in and tackled Kagome with a huge hug.

Kagome was taken aback when Rin burst into the room, disturbing the peacefulness but her happiness was so immense that Kagome's sadness dissipated as she began to laugh and smile with the energetic young girl. "Rin, the miko has not finished recovering, you should know better," Sesshomaru spoke up and the small human girl blushed deeply in embarrassment before climbing off Kagome. At the mention of her wounds, Kagome instantly realized how much pain her body was now in after the encounter. "Rin! It's been so long since I've seen you, how have you been," Kagome asked Rin as she swallowed her pain.

Sesshomaru sensed the pain that Kagome was feeling, she could hide it on her face but not her aura. "I've been fine! I'm glad you're ok, when my Lord brought you to the palace I was so worried," Rin said as she began to chatter, Kagome happily smiled as she heard the excited chatter of the young girl. Sesshomaru looked on at the interactions between the two, _she would make a good mother, _his demon purred as they continued to observe.

After a few minutes of Rin babbling, Sesshomaru suddenly stood and moved towards the door, "Sesshomaru," Kagome called towards the demon Lord. Sesshomaru immediately stopped when she called after him again, as if she commanded him, "As if she could control me," Sesshomaru thought haughtily. "Come Rin, the miko needs to rest," Sesshomaru addressed the human girl without turning towards them. Rin frowned slightly but obeyed her Lord's orders, "Good bye Lady Kagome, I hope I'll see you at dinner," the cheerful young girl said before leaving Kagome's bedside. Kagome just smiled at Rin as she watched her join Sesshomaru and they both left the room.

Rin ran down the hallway to look for Shippo, Sesshomaru continued down the hallway a little before opening a door on his left and entered his study. Sesshomaru sat down and attempted to read a book but was unable to do so because thoughts the miko and his feelings towards her swam in his mind. Sesshomaru slammed the book shut, frustrated at how he wasn't able to focus on something as simple as reading because of his thoughts of the miko.

"I guess now is as best a time as any to think about this," Sesshomaru mumbled to himself in irritation as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. _I love this miko, _his demon said straight forward, "That escalated quickly," Sesshomaru thought when he heard his demon's confession. "How are you able to know what love is, you've never felt it for anyone before," his mind argued. Sesshomaru's demon grunted, _you really don't know anything do you, it's a feeling unexplainable but you just know. _"That's a weak answer," Sesshomaru thought bluntly, "Try to explain it," Sesshomaru could feel his demon starting to get frustrated as it tried to explain the foreign feelings it was feeling towards the miko.

_It's difficult to explain but I have to put it in a way you'll understand... I-It's were you know all the persons flaws but you still want to be with them, flaws and all. _Sesshomaru had no response, he just turned over the thought in his head. "I understand humans having many flaws, because they do, but I don't understand how that would attract someone even more towards that person," Sesshomaru's reasonable side thought. _Damn, you're always based on facts. Love is the most unreasonable feeling, _his inner demon said. Sesshomaru just continued to contemplate all of the feelings and thoughts that were said and suggested during the internal battle.

Kagome continued to sit up in the bed after Sesshomaru and Rin had left. "Why has my heart been reacting like this towards Sesshomaru," Kagome questioned as she stared at the silk bed sheets that she clenched in her hands in frustration. "C-Could I have feelings for Sesshomaru," she questioned herself. When the thought popped into her mind, her eyes widened more and she clenched the sheets more. Knowing that if she really had feelings for him, they would only be unrequited. The thought of not being loved back hurt her heart but the thought of Sesshomaru made a little piece of her still have hope, though she didn't know why. "Hope sure is annoying sometimes," Kagome mumbled to herself as her heart was made up.

Kagome plopped down on the mattress but was immediately reminded of the condition of her body by the instant pain that coursed through her muscles. Kagome laid in the bed with the complicated thoughts running through her mind, soon a blanket of peaceful sleep was placed upon her form. A few hours had passed before Kagome was being woken from her slumber by a gentle knock on the door. Kagome slowly sat up again before speaking out, "Yes, what is it," she questioned through the thin door. The maid stayed in a kneeling position, "I'm sorry to wake you but supper is ready," she spoke with a soft voice. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute," Kagome responded, the maid nodded and bowed once again before getting up and walking down the hallway.

Once the maid had left, Kagome sighed deeply before forcing herself out of the bed. It was then that she noticed she was already dressed in a breath taking kimono. The kimono was a midnight blue color with speckled dots of white acting as bright stars in the dark night. The top of the kimono was draped around her shoulders and was held together with an intricately designed golden colored obi, it also had long sleeves that hung down just a little lower than her hips. The bottom of the kimono trailed behind her gently, the bottom of the kimono and the ends of the sleeves were adorned with pink cherry blossoms.

Kagome looked in the mirror that was leaning against one of the far walls and admired the beautiful kimono. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her unflattering body and face in the gorgeous kimono. Kagome sighed once again and stole one last look at the kimono in the mirror before exiting the room and moving down the hall. It was then that she realized that she didn't know where the dining room was and wandering around the large castle wasn't an option. She nervously gripped the edges of the sleeves of her kimono and blushed slightly as she stood in the quiet hallway by herself.

Everyone sat silently around the large dining table, Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table. They were waiting for Kagome to arrive, Inuyasha hadn't recovered enough to attend dinner that night so the maids allowed him sleep. Everyone continued to wait patiently in silence because it was rude to begin eating without someone else. Sesshomaru motioned a maid towards him and she approached him hesitantly, "Will you check on the miko, I don't believe she knows where to meet us," he told the maid and she just nodded in understanding before leaving the room to fetch the miko.

Kagome continued to stand awkwardly in the hallway, waiting for someone to walk by so she would be able to ask them where the dining room was. Unfortunately, none of the servants had passed by and she started to feel stupid, "I can't even find my way to the dining room, how pitiful is this," Kagome thought harshly to herself. She looked at the wooden floor boards and cursed her inability to do anything herself, she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming around the corner.

Kagome immediately looked up and saw a servant girl rounding the corner, when the girl saw Kagome she smiled kindly. "Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to fetch you, he anticipated something like this," she spoke kindly as she continued to smile. At her last few words, Kagome started to flush a deep red, "My stupidity is starting to become predictable," Kagome thought as she flushed a deeper red. The girl looked up to see Kagome's red face, she instantly started apologizing if she had insulted her.

Kagome stopped chastising herself when she heard the young servant girl starting to apologize, Kagome started telling the young girl that it wasn't her fault, "I'm actually very glad that you showed up," Kagome continued to say nicely to the young demon servant, she just smiled in return. "Shall I guide you to the dining room now, my lady," she asked in a professional tone and Kagome nodded eagerly. They walked through the hallway, Kagome behind her, "Oh, and you don't need to call me 'my lady', I'm not the lady of the west so such titles aren't necessary," Kagome spoke and the maid nodded her head slightly and just continued walking down the hall.

They continued to walk in silence before coming upon a wide door, the maid kneeled down in front of the door and bowed her head before sliding the door open and allowing Kagome to pass through the doorway first. After Kagome had entered the room, the maid slid the door shut and walked down the hallway. She thought of what Kagome had said before, "She's different from the others, she's more humble," she continued to think as she traveled down the abandoned hallway.

When Kagome walked into the dining room, all eyes turned towards her. The eyes that caught hers were the piercing and cold golden eyes of the Lord of the West. Kagome looked around the table and was surprised to see her friends sitting around it as well, the only person who wasn't there was Inuyasha. Kagome took her seat next to Sesshomaru, everyone began to eat and Sesshomaru casually leaded over to her and whispered in her ear, "You look stunning, Kagome."


	7. Chapter 7

Unknown Feelings

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, it took me a little longer than usual to write this chapter only because I don't really know where to go with this story but hopefully I'll have a little spark of imagination and creativity. I'm still off of school (second day :D) because of icy roads and stuff like that so that's the reason why I'm posting during the morning/middle of the day (school hours). Reviews are greatly appreciated, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll be posting another chapter next weekend ^-^**

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru gracefully pulled his head back and watched as Kagome's face turned a bright red color, he smirked in amusement at her reaction. Kagome looked at her hands that she clenched in her lap, "What does that mean," Kagome questioned, confused thoroughly by the demon Lord's actions towards her. She glanced up in time to see Sesshomaru's smirk fade and his face turned back to a look of indifference, "I get it now, I'm just his entertainment," Kagome thought, now agitated. Kagome unknowingly started giving her dinner the death glare as she thought more and more about the gesture, getting more and more irritated with the demon Lord sitting to her left.

Sesshomaru saw that her mind wasn't really with them, he leaned over to her ear again, "The food won't attack you, if it does, I'll make sure to protect you," he whispered. Kagome jerked her head towards him and glared at him angrily, Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback from the sudden glare he received from the young human miko. _She has guts, looking me in the eyes with her unwavering eyes, I can see a hint of anger but it's mostly confusion, _his demon thought as Sesshomaru calmly stared at Kagome as well.

Kagome turned her head back towards her food and silently ate, Sesshomaru just studied her, wondering what had gotten her so riled up. Kagome silently ate her dinner, when she was finished she excused herself and left the dining hall. Kagome walked down the same hallway that the serving girl took her down to get there and eventually reached her room. Everyone was confused about Kagome's nature during dinner, Sango leaned over to Miroku, "What happened with Kagome, she was acting strange," she whispered. "I'm not sure, maybe she was still tired, her body did take quite a beating," Miroku whispered back, offering an answer but even he could tell, something was disturbing her.

Kagome slid the door open to her room and entered then slid the door shut before falling onto her bed, she stared at the ceiling and thought more on all of the events that happened during dinner. She slowly started to become overcome by sleep and finally allowed it to capture her, she fell into a peaceful slumber. Dinner continued on in silence, everyone finished and they were dismissed, Sesshomaru was walking down a long corridor when a servant approached him, "Um, Lord Sesshomaru, a demoness is at castle's main gate, she wishes to speak with you," she spoke in an uneasy tone. Sesshomaru contained his urge to roll his eyes at another disruption and simply nodded to the servant, she bowed her to her Lord before rushing down the hallway.

Sesshomaru continued down the hallway, now in the direction of the main gate, he arrived to see a young demoness standing by the main gate, surrounded by armed guards. When her dark violet eyes met with Sesshomaru, they lit up in excitement. Sesshomaru approached the guards that surrounded her, ready to draw his weapon in case she ended up being a threat. The demoness moved towards the powerful demon Lord and all of the guards tensed up, she saw this and stopped, "It seems that your toy soldiers see me as a threat, why don't you call them off," she spoke in a casual voice as a dark smirk graced her beautiful features.

Ignoring her earlier statement, "What business do you have here," Sesshomaru questioned in an uncaring tone, getting down to business. "Aw, always work and no play Sesshomaru," she spoke with a small fake pout, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you," he asked as he searched his memories for the woman that stood in front of him. "How awful, you don't remember me," she quested with fake sadness in her voice, Sesshomaru continued to stare at her with indifference in his eyes. She stood up straight and returned to her regal posture and appearance, "I'm Michiru," she introduced herself.

Kagome woke up from her short nap and gently rubbed her eyes, she sat up on the bed and stretched her arms above her head. Kagome stood up and decided to walk around the castle, "I should start at the beginning," she thought to herself and decided to start at the main entrance of the house and continue from there. Kagome stepped out of her bedroom and wandered around the palace, she eventually made it to the entrance of the castle but there was obviously a disturbance.

Kagome stood in a side hallway, silently watching, she saw Sesshomaru and the guards all looking at a gorgeous demoness. Kagome looked over her face, she had small violet eyes with pale skin and pink lips, Kagome silently continued to admire the radiant demoness but her presence didn't go unnoticed. Sesshomaru instantly felt her aura when she reached them and he momentarily side glanced in her direction before turning his attention back to the woman in front of him. Even though it was slight, the demoness noticed when she didn't have the Lord's attention, she followed his eyes and saw that another person had joined them. She smirked evilly again before standing up straight and maintained her regal posture and appearance.

Kagome continued to watch in silence as Sesshomaru and the mysterious woman conversed, when she heard the demoness's name she gasped but quickly hushed herself, not wanting to gain the attention of them. "Michiru, the name means petals falling beautifully, although it sounds like a beautiful name, it's really a metaphor for death, beautiful death," Kagome thought as she continued to listen in. As this was going through Kagome's head, Sesshomaru was also think something along the same lines. "But the name still does not contain any meaning to me," Sesshomaru thought still with indifference towards the person standing in front of him.

"What business do you have here," Sesshomaru questioned her again, hoping to get an answer from her this time. To everyone's surprise, she started laughing, her high pitched cackling echoed throughout the whole castle and Kagome couldn't help but shiver at the coldness that the laugh contained. "You still don't remember me, do you," she asked truthfully with a hint of hurt in her eyes but Sesshomaru didn't trouble himself with her meaningless feelings.

"What is the reason of you coming here," he questioned again, starting to become impatient with her inability to answer his simple question. She sighed and turned her head to the ground slightly while she shook her head gently, she looked back up into Sesshomaru's cold eyes and involuntarily shivered as the coldness from his eyes traveled down her back. "I'm here for you, Lord Sesshomaru, my intended," she spoke calmly, after she spoke, she looked in Kagome's direction and smiled when she saw Kagome's reaction.

When Kagome heard her statement, her heart immediately started to ache, she turned her back and leaned against the wall. She clutched her heart as reality dawned on her, "He has a fiancé…" the thought hurt her but it as much as she didn't want to admit it, it made sense. "It would actually make less sense if he didn't have a fiancé," Kagome admitted, "I mean, he is the demon Lord of the West," Kagome thought. Even though her head could understand, her heart couldn't, Kagome fled down the corridor and into her room. Sesshomaru noticed the lack of her presence and him demon wished to chase after her and comfort her but his head told him to deal with the problem standing in front of him.

Sesshomaru turned his head back towards the demoness that went by the name of Michiru, "Preposterous, I don't have a fiancé," Sesshomaru spoke towards the demoness that was still enjoying Kagome's reaction to her statement. When Sesshomaru spoke to her she was snapped out of her fantasies of Kagome's sadness, she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, "Yes, I know. I just wanted to see that girl's reaction to the news, obviously, she didn't take it very well," she said while snickering. When hearing this, Sesshomaru had to hold back the urge to choke the demoness in his presence for intentionally saying something just to hurt the miko.

Although Sesshomaru was able to suppress the savage instincts to protect the miko, his eyes still flashed a deep red color as his demon instincts appeared but were quickly controlled. Michiru saw this and was surprised by his reaction while a little part of her was now scared of the demon Lord in front of her. Sesshomaru sensed the hint of fear in her aura, he smirked, "She has all the reason to fear me," Sesshomaru thought. "Why are you truly here," Sesshomaru asked, wanting the real answer, "She couldn't possibly have come just to harass the miko," Sesshomaru thought as he looked at her with scorn.

"Have you come here just to spit lies in hopes of hurting someone," Sesshomaru said coldly when she didn't respond immediately, his anger from the earlier incident coming to the surface. His eyes flashed red again and Michiru's eyes widened as more fear filled her aura, Sesshomaru's demon smirked widely at the now fearful demoness in front of him who used to be standing so prideful before him. "If you've come here just to cause problems, leave immediately," Sesshomaru said as he turned his back to her and started moving towards the castle. The guards took that as his last words on the subject and were ready to use any force necessary to rid the estate of her presence.

Jaken had recently appeared on the scene and he shrieked with his scratchy and high pitched voice, "You should be happy that me Lord has been so gracious to spare your pathetic life, lying demoness," Sesshomaru just continued walking down the hallway towards Kagome's room to clear up the misunderstanding. Michiru glared daggers at the small toad, Jaken was startled by her deadly glare, he jumped and scurried down the hall. Michiru huffed before taking her leave, feeling insulted by the prestigious demon Lord of the West.

Kagome laid on her bed and cried into the sheets, she wasn't sure why it hurt so much, she wasn't sure why this thought didn't pop into her head about him having an intended, she wasn't sure why she thought she actually had as chance with the untouchable demon Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. Her head was reasonable and was able to except this with open arms but her heart didn't want to believe it, her heart ached more when she thought about him with her and their future together. Kagome sobbed more into the fluffy sheets as thoughts of the demon Lord suffocated her and the tear continued to fall.

Sesshomaru reached Kagome's room, as he was about to knock, the strong smell of tears and sadness seeped through the door. Sesshomaru could smell her salty tears and for once in his life, he felt regretful, he decided to allow her to calm down before he explained himself. He slowly walked down the hallway and away from Kagome's room, leaving the door between them still closed.


	8. Chapter 8

Unknown Feelings

**A/N: Hey, here's another chapter for you guys, hope you guys like it! I'll post another next weekend ^-^ feel free to leave a review!**

Chapter 8

During the middle of the night Kagome jolted awake with one thought on her mind, "Inuyasha…" she whispered into the darkness. Kagome ran her hand through her now messy hair, "I must be a horrible friend, just remembering his condition now. I've been so selfish, I wasn't the only one who was injured in the battle but I only thought of myself," Kagome thought harshly to herself, she clenched the sheets in frustration at how thoughtless she had been. "I'll check on him first thing in the morning," Kagome said as she made up her mind, now determined to get some rest.

Kagome woke up before the sun had risen, she quickly dressed herself and stepped out of her room, she saw that a maid was walking down the hallway towards her, "Excuse me, do you happen to know where my friend, Inuyasha, is," she questioned as politely as she could. "Oh, Lord Inuyasha is in the same wing, Lord Sesshomaru wanted to keep an eye on both of you," the maid spoke while leading Kagome down a short hallway, they stopped in front of another sliding door. "Another maid is already in there, tending to Lord Inuyasha's wounds," the maid said as she began to walk down the hallway again. Kagome thanked her before knocking gently on the door.

"Come on in," a young girl's voice came from within, Kagome nodded and silently slid the door open, Kagome felt nervous and guilty as she entered his room. She saw a young nurse at Inuyasha's bedside still tending to his wound, Kagome noticed that his whole chest was wrapped in bandages and she began to feel guilty once more. "How is he," Kagome timidly asked the nurse, "Oh, Lord Inuyasha will be fine, I can just imagine him saying 'Feh, this is just a flesh wound, nothing I can't handle'," the nurse lightheartedly joked with her best impression of Inuyasha's gruff voice. Kagome chuckled before joining her at Inuyasha's bedside, "I'll have to get used to them calling him Lord Inuyasha," Kagome thought as she looked at his face.

"His face looks unusually peaceful," Kagome thought as she stared at his calm face, "Oh, I'm so rude for not introducing myself, my name is Kagome," she introduced herself to the nurse. "My name is Azumi," the nurse said cheerfully as she looked up to Kagome. Kagome hesitated slightly before speaking, "I hope you don't find me a terrible person for doing your job but is it ok if I tend to Inuyasha from now on," Kagome asked Azumi. "Of course, I've heard that he's a very good friend of yours and I've also heard that you're a miko, you seem perfectly capable of caring for Lord Inuyasha," Azumi spoke thoughtfully, Kagome thanked her and Azumi made her way towards the door, "Feel free to ask me for help if you need it," Azumi offered before leaving the room.

After Azumi left, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in hers and she could feel his warmth in the palm of his hand, "I'm so sorry that I didn't come to see you sooner," Kagome apologized. Kagome looked over Inuyasha's bandaged chest and decided to change the bandages, she found the roll on a nightstand by the bed, "Azumi didn't have time to change his bindings," Kagome said, talking to herself as she inspected the old bandages. Kagome unwrapped the bandages that went all around his abdomen, when she had removed the bindings she inadvertently gasped. The wound was cleaned but the poison was still in his body, a purplish color surrounded the wound and glowed a sickly color.

"If it's poison then I should be able to purify it," Kagome thought as she gently placed her hands over the wound. She closed her eyes and focused on dispersing the poison from Inuyasha's body. Her whole body began to glow a pure white color and the poison started to disappear from his chest. Kagome opened her eyes to see the toxin no longer in his body, Kagome let out a thankful sigh before sitting back down on the seat beside the bed. Kagome began to wrap his chest again with fresh bandages, she continued to tend to his wounds gently.

Sesshomaru sat in his private library contemplating who the demoness was that seemed to know him from his past, "Michiru, Michiru, Michiru…," Sesshomaru repeated in his head as he pondered how the mysterious demoness knew him. Sesshomaru searched his memories for her presence but found none, suddenly he remembered someone from when he was younger. Sesshomaru could remember a situation that angered his father very much when he was a young demon.

A young Sesshomaru was playing in the large garden when he sensed an interruption on the estate. Sesshomaru rushed to the side of the main building, where he sensed his father's presence, he watched as his father looked down, infuriated at a young demoness. Sesshomaru peeked out from behind a large tree and watched as his father scolded the young girl. "What causes you to do something like this," Sesshomaru's father asked, still angered by what the young demoness had done. Sesshomaru noticed that the girl he was talking to was a younger Michiru, her angry violet eyes looked defiantly up at the powerful silver haired dog demon.

The Inu no Taisho looked furiously at the girl before saying, "We'll finish this later," as he walked off into the house. Sesshomaru was confused about what was happening but he slowly emerged from behind the tree and approached Michiru, "Um, Michiru, what was that just now," he questioned timidly, watching where he tread. Michiru quickly wrenched her head towards Sesshomaru and shot him the same deadly look that she gave his father, Sesshomaru was caught off guard. "None of your business," she said coldly before walking off in the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru just stood there staring, still speechless from her hostility towards him. "I thought we were friends though," Sesshomaru thought as he recalled all the times that they had played on the large estate together when they were younger. Lately a distance had grown between them and they stopped playing together, sometimes they would pass in the hallway but didn't make eye contact, he could tell that something inside her had changed but he decided not to say anything. He remembered the look she gave him and shivered, "She's not the same person that I was friends with," he thought as he shook the thoughts of her out of his mind.

Sesshomaru began to walk back into the house and into his room, he silently ate dinner and went to sleep. When he woke up in the morning something inside of him changed, he wasn't sure what it was but something changed. That morning his father had called an emergency meeting of the demon council and him being the eldest son had to attend. Sesshomaru made his way towards the large conference hall, all the demons and demonesses had gathered, he took his seat next to his father and they started to talk about a serious disturbance on the estate.

"She has been practicing strange dark magic recently," the Inu no Taisho explained to the council, when they heard this, their faces turned into those of concern. "We obviously need to punish this demoness, whoever it is," one of the demons spoke up, with that everyone nodded in agreement with their thoughts. Before they could continue with the meeting someone opened the door loudly and rudely, the demoness stepped into the room with a deadly look in her eyes. Sesshomaru continued to sit there, unfazed by the sudden appearance of the uninvited guest. Sesshomaru's father looked up with outrage in his eyes towards the intruder, his eyes slightly widened when he saw who was standing in the doorway, "Michiru," he mumbled slightly.

When she heard her name from the Inu no Taisho's lips she couldn't help but smirk evilly. All of the demons in the room could tell that this was the demoness he was referring to earlier, they could tell by the now dark aura that surrounded the young demoness. Sesshomaru calmly stood up from his seat next to his father, all eyes were now on him. He drew the powerful sword that was on his side and stood in front of Michiru with blade ready. She continued to smirk when she saw Sesshomaru move to stand in front of her and challenge her.

"Humph, you think you can beat me?! I want to see you kill your friend," she spoke, confident that Sesshomaru would be unable to slay her. Sesshomaru felt insulted that she doubted his ability to cut all ties with her, he gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. Sesshomaru moved his foot slightly and he disappeared, he reappeared in front of Michiru with the blade of his sword held against her neck. She was shocked and was unable to move, "I didn't even see him move," Michiru thought, unable to comprehend how much power Sesshomaru possessed.

Sesshomaru looked coldly into her now scared violet eyes as he growled threateningly, "You underestimate my abilities." He pressed the blade closer to her neck, now drawing blood. "Stop Sesshomaru," his father spoke, Sesshomaru looked back towards his father and saw the seriousness in his eyes. Sesshomaru lowered his sword hesitantly and stood up straight, sheathing his sword and stepping back to allow his father to deal with the disruptive demoness.

"Michiru, I ban you from the western lands forever for your treasons against this land," he spoke with power in his voice. Michiru was about to protest but glanced at Sesshomaru and saw his deadly serious face, she involuntarily shivered when his icy glare was placed upon her. She narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru before disappearing in a large purple cloud of smoke.

"That was the last time that I saw Michiru," Sesshomaru thought as he finished reminiscing over the past incident. Sesshomaru stood up and his demon thought instantly, _I need to tell Kagome and clear up any misunderstandings. _He moved towards the door and quickly slid it open and walked down the hallway. He stopped and looked outside at the trees, a cool breeze blew through the branches, "It will soon change seasons," he mumbled.

Kagome sat at Inuyasha's bedside and held his hand, she looked at his face in concern. She felt his fingertips twitch, Kagome gripped his hand a little tighter and couldn't help but smile at the slight chance that he could wake up. His eyelids twitched slightly and Kagome just stared at his face, hopeful that he would wake up soon. "Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled, still not completely awake, Kagome couldn't help but smile towards him.

Sesshomaru continued walking down the hallway towards Kagome's room. When he got there he stood in front of the door, hesitating to knock. Sesshomaru looked at his feet and swallowed his nervousness, he realized that this was another feeling that he didn't have before he met the miko, _what she does to me, _his demon purred as he thought about her. Sesshomaru knocked on the door and waited, there was no response. Sesshomaru continued to knock once again, again no response, he was starting to become impatient. Sesshomaru slid the door open suddenly and looked around the room, Kagome was nowhere to be seen.


	9. Chapter 9

Unknown Feelings

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it! I think a lot of feelings are conveyed in this chapter ^-^ also, the flower lavender symbolizes love and devotion, just saying, it's going to be important in this chapter and for the rest of the story. Feel free to leave a review, I like seeing what you guys think about my story :D**

Chapter 9

Inuyasha slowly woke from a deep slumber, the first thing he saw was Kagome's concerned face as she sat next to his bedside, waiting for him to wake. Instinctively, Inuyasha reached out to her with his hand and gently touched her cheek, Kagome was surprised by the sudden contact but soon realized that Inuyasha was awake. A bright smile crossed her face as she looked at Inuyasha as relief washed over her, "I'm so glad you're awake, how are you feeling," Kagome questioned. Inuyasha smiled at the warm welcome, "I'm fine," he spoke simply as the small smile stayed on his face as he looked upon Kagome's smiling face.

Kagome's smile faded as she looked at her hands and started fidgeting, "I'm a horrible friend," Kagome said as she hid her eyes from Inuyasha with her bangs. The statement startled Inuyasha and he looked at her with concern but she wouldn't make eye contact with him, "Why would you say that, Kagome, you're an amazing friend," Inuyasha said, trying to comfort her. Kagome shook her head when she heard his comment, "I didn't come to see you immediately, in fact, I forgot about your condition," Kagome spoke with regret in her voice.

Inuyasha just looked at her while she silently scolded herself again, suddenly he started laughing. The sound shocked Kagome and she looked up to see him laughing at her, "W-What' s so funny," Kagome asked nervously, starting to worry about his condition. Inuyasha started to calm down before he spoke, "That's what you're so worried about," Inuyasha questioned incredulously. Kagome just sat there silently, Inuyasha took a deep breath and calmly stated, "That's ok, Kagome. You were hurt too and I'm not petty enough to hate you for something as small as that." Inuyasha showed a smile of reassurance, Kagome looked him in the eyes and smiled as well.

After he confirmed that Kagome wasn't in her room, Sesshomaru silently left the room. He walked down the hallway and motioned for a maid that was walking past, towards him. "Do you know where the miko is," he questioned, giving the maid an unintentional cold glare. She shivered slightly before answering, "I-I heard that she was tending to Master Inuyasha's injuries," she spoke in a startled voice, she understood that was all he had to ask her so she hurried down the hall.

Sesshomaru started walking towards Inuyasha's bedroom and as he stood outside the room but was unable to enter. "What would you say? That you want to see the miko," his head questioned in a mocking tone. Sesshomaru was able to sense Kagome and Inuyasha's presence in the room but he just stood there unable to knock on the thin material that made up the sliding door that separated him from Kagome. "I'll just explain to her later, she's with Inuyasha anyway, I don't want to interrupt them," he thought as he walked away from the door.

Inuyasha sensed Sesshomaru's presence at the door but for some reason he wasn't entering, Inuyasha wondered about this but decided to not say anything about it to Kagome. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's presence at the door for a couple of minutes before it disappeared, "What's going on with Sesshomaru, this isn't like him," Inuyasha thought as Kagome talked happily, unaware of the demon Lord that used to be standing outside the door.

After talking a little longer Kagome decided to return to her room, "I'll come by tomorrow," she said to Inuyasha as she stood up to leave. He just nodded as he watched her move towards the door and leave. Kagome proceeded back to her room and entered, she immediately noticed the great demon Lord sitting on her bed, waiting for her return. "S-Sesshomaru," Kagome stuttered in surprise at the unexpected appearance of the demon Lord.

The movement of the door caught Sesshomaru's attention and he watched as Kagome entered her room. He had to hold back a smirk when he saw her surprise, he got off the bed and walked towards her. Kagome followed him with her eyes as he walked towards her until he stood in front of Kagome, she looked up at him and looked down at her, "I need to explain myself," Sesshomaru simply spoke.

At first, Kagome was confused but she remembered the demoness that she saw at the front gate, her heart fell slightly but she tried to hide it to the best of her abilities. Kagome nodded slightly and moved towards a set of chairs and a table in front of a large window, Sesshomaru followed. They sat in the chairs and Kagome motioned for Sesshomaru to continue, "She's not my intended," Sesshomaru stated, getting straight to the point.

Kagome was confused, unsure of what to believe but she stayed quiet, hoping for Sesshomaru to explain more. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and saw that there was confusion swirling around, he took a deep breath before continuing, "It's true that we know each other from my past but nothing happened, she lived in the palace as well but was banished after my father learned of her secret practicing of dark magic," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome just listened and nodded her head when he finished explaining, when she heard that there was nothing between them Kagome couldn't help but feel as though a chain that had wrapped around her heart was suddenly broken.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for coming here to explain, I'm glad," Kagome said truthfully as she smiled at him and Sesshomaru just nodded while his demon purred within. _I was finally able to make her smile, _his demon rejoiced from inside as Sesshomaru just sat there. Kagome looked out the large window and saw the garden outside, she watched as the wind gently blew through the leaves and shook the branches. Some of the wind came in through the window and softly picked up her hair, her long black locks danced around in the wind. Sesshomaru watched as she looked out the window, oblivious to Sesshomaru admiring her.

_How beautiful, _his demon continued to purr within his chest as he watched Kagome admire the nature from the window. Sesshomaru suddenly stood up, the abrupt movement in the peaceful moment instantaneously caught Kagome's attention and she looked up at the demon Lord once again. "Would you like to take a walk with me through the gardens," Sesshomaru asked in an almost sincere voice. "Am I really that easy to read," Kagome asked herself, she blushed and nodded shyly.

Kagome stood up as well and they made their way out of Kagome's room and down the hall, the few servants that passed them had to take a double take, the great demon Lord Sesshomaru was getting along with a human , much less a human miko. They exited the building and Sesshomaru led her down a path that weaved in and out of the trees, allowing her to see all the garden had to offer. Kagome walked beside Sesshomaru, taking in the beauty of the flowers and trees all around her, unable to take her eyes off of the loveliness of the pure nature surrounding them.

Kagome stopped walking and squatted down to look at bunches of beautiful purple flowers, she bent her head down and smelled the flower. The flower released a potent but soft smell, "Lavender," Kagome mumbled as she continued to admire the flowers that surrounded them in the vast garden. Sesshomaru sensed that she stopped walking and he did as well, he turned around to see her marveling the sweet smelling lavender patch. He continued to watch as her graceful fingers brushed against the blossoms of the lavender, his demon inwardly smiled at her gentleness towards all living things.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and began to smile and laugh, Sesshomaru just stood still, in awe of her carefree smile. Kagome looked back at the beautiful lavender and tenderly picked a single lavender stalk, she looked at in her hand as she stood back up gracefully. Her eyes never left the flower until she stood up completely straight, she looked back at Sesshomaru with gentleness in her dark brown eyes.

Her eyes held wisdom beyond her years and compassion for all, with those eyes she looked at the great demon Lord and a serene smile graced her lips. She extended the hand that was holding the lavender towards Sesshomaru, offering him the small flower that held so much meaning. Sesshomaru hesitantly accepted the flower, he held it in his hand as they continued to walk through the calming garden side by side.

Suddenly there was a disturbance in the garden and they both turned around in attempts to figure out what had shattered the peacefulness that had settled upon the garden. As they looked down the path that they just came down, they saw as Rin ran through the trees with a little Shippo chasing after her. Rin spotted them and her face lit up, she reached Kagome and Sesshomaru and she hid behind Kagome's legs as Kagome just laughed in amusement at their playfulness.

Shippo soon reached them and started chasing Rin around Kagome's legs as Kagome looked at them and smiled, occasionally laughing. After a while of watching them run around Kagome, Sesshomaru cleared his throat, signaling to Rin to stop her foolishness before someone was hurt. Rin immediately stopped running and Shippo almost crashed into her back when she stopped so suddenly. Rin looked up at Kagome and smiled a goofy grin, "You look beautiful, Kagome," Rin commented. Kagome blushed slightly before thanking Rin for the wonderful complement, "What is my Lord and Lady Kagome doing out in the garden," Rin questioned Sesshomaru.

"We're taking a walk, the Miko wished to see the vast garden so I offered to show her myself," Sesshomaru explained to the young child as she ran and hugged his legs. Shippo scurried up Kagome's body and rested on her shoulder after he hugged her. "For a minute it looked like you guys were on a date," Shippo blurted out, Kagome and Sesshomaru went completely silent as they stood there awkwardly. Rin sensed the heavy atmosphere and simply hit Shippo upside the back of his head, "Stupid, even if it did look like that, you don't say it," Rin scolded Shippo.

"Don't you guys have something else to do, maybe you could help the maids in the kitchen," Kagome suggested as she lifted the fox kit from her shoulder and placed him on the ground in an attempt to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. Rin nodded before grinning and striking Shippo on his shoulder and running off, "Tag, you're it," she yelled behind her. Shippo had a competitive look in his eyes before he ran after his playmate, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone together once again.

"Ha ha, kids, they say anything that's on their mind," Kagome said while laughing nervously. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement to her statement, "Should we continue with our walk," Sesshomaru asked in a gentlemanly tone. Kagome was taken aback by him taking initiative in bringing back the peacefulness that was once upon the garden. Kagome nodded happily as they began to walk down the path once again, side by side with less space in between the demon Lord and the human miko. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru still held the small lavender flower she had given him in his hand, she simply smiled up at him with her serene smile as they continued down the path that led them through the garden.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it! Lavender is in here again so if you don't remember, Lavender means love and devotion in the language of flowers so I like how that symbolizes their feelings in this story ^-^ anyways, feel free to leave a review, I read all of them and I'm always checking for new ones. I love hearing what you think about my story and seeing you guys so eager for the next chapters, anyways, enjoy!**

Kagome continued to walk alongside the great demon Lord as they strolled through the thriving garden, as they moved through the trees Kagome gazed around at the beautiful life around her. Sesshomaru would casually glace over at her and see the amazement in her eyes and the wonder that was upon her face. When Sesshomaru's demon saw how serene her face was in his presence he was calmed as well and couldn't help but allow a small smile to cross his lips. Kagome looked through the dense branches of the tall trees and saw rays of sunlight peeking through, she smiled even wider at the warmth that the small rays of sunlight brought to the earth.

She turned towards Sesshomaru and smiled, this action slightly warmed the demon Lord's heart. His body suddenly stopped moving and his golden eyes widened when he felt his whole body pulse as he gazed upon her caring smile towards him, he was taken aback by the sudden affect that her smile had upon his cold heart. Kagome saw this reaction and a worried look crossed her once peaceful face, "Sesshomaru, are you okay," Kagome questioned as she instinctively reached out and gently grabbed his hand. The feel of the warmth from her small hand in his hand brought his attention back to this world, he shook his head slightly to clear it before nodded towards Kagome reassuringly.

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru spoke but noticed that there was still doubt in her dark brown eyes as they looked up at him, Sesshomaru allowed the smile that graced his lips earlier to return to his face to bring comfort to the small miko before him. Kagome was surprised by the simple smile that crossed Sesshomaru's face, "How beautiful," Kagome calmly thought as her eyes softened at his smile. "Shall we continue," Kagome asked him, "I'm beginning to sound more and more like Sesshomaru," Kagome thought to herself as she recalled his elegant way of speaking that even made insults sound regal. Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome began to walk ahead, still holding the demon Lord's hand in hers.

Sesshomaru continued to look at their hands as their fingers were interlaced while Kagome walked in front of him down the path. Kagome suddenly remembered that she was still holding Sesshomaru's hand, she blushed deeply and moved to separate their hands. Sesshomaru felt her start to pull her hand away from his but his demon wouldn't allow it, he tightened his grip on her small hand slightly to convey that he didn't want to let go. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at Sesshomaru's actions but kept her back towards him so he couldn't see her deeply flushed face. After Sesshomaru showed his unwillingness to let go, she adjusted her hand and made it where their hands fit together perfectly.

Kagome slowed down her walking and Sesshomaru began to walk beside her, this time Kagome kept her eyes on the ground with her bangs hiding her eyes and blushing cheeks. Sesshomaru looked at her as she kept her head down, trying to sort her thoughts. "I shouldn't be so confused, I should just enjoy this moment with him," Kagome told herself before she looked up at Sesshomaru and gave him her smile. They walked through the trees, down the path, hand in hand.

As the end of the path came into view, a sad thought crossed Kagome's mind, "Now that Inuyasha and I have almost completely recovered, we won't be able to stay here any longer." As this depressing thought gathered in Kagome's mind, her cheerful aura darkened slightly and Sesshomaru immediately noticed but decided to say nothing of it. They reached the end of the path eventually, they released their hands and turned towards each other, Kagome bowed deeply, "Thank you for this amazing tour of the gardens," Kagome said as she raised her head. Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome turned to return to her room, leaving Sesshomaru alone. He looked at the hand that had been in contact with Kagome's, I can still feel her purity and warmth, his demon thought as he calmly looked at his palm.

Sesshomaru's attention was brought to his other hand, the hand that still held the lavender flower that Kagome had given him. He raised the flower to his nose and gently inhaled the fragrant scent of the small blossom. The scent brought a calming feeling over him and he felt relaxed, this flower makes me feel the way I do around Kagome, calm and fascinated, his demon thought thoughtfully as he drowned in the scent of the small lavender blossom given to him by the miko. The lavender reminds me of her in every way, his demon said as he looked at the purple blossom in his hand.

Sesshomaru suddenly remembered the change in Kagome's aura at the end of their walk, the idea perplexed him. Sesshomaru turned and walked back to his room, he motioned for a maid that was passing by, "Send a small vase filled half way with water to my room," Sesshomaru told her, she nodded and hurried off to fetch what he requested. Sesshomaru continued to his room, he set the piece of lavender by his bedside and sat on his bed, wondering what had saddened the miko. The maid returned with the vase and gently knocked on the door, "Lord Sesshomaru, I've brought what you requested," she spoke through the door. "Just leave it outside the door," Sesshomaru spoke as he continued to contemplate what had saddened the miko.

The maid just nodded and set the vase down before leaving the door, Sesshomaru stood up and slid the door open, he bent down and picked up the delicate vase that was on the ground. He placed the petite vase on the night stand and stuck the small lavender blossom into the water. Sesshomaru sat on the bed again and looked at the blossom, as he looked at the flower he remembered how the flower's scent had reminded him of Kagome. A calming smile crossed his face as he thought about the memories that they had created just recently as he looked upon the small blossom within the vase.

Rin slid the door open suddenly and burst into the room loudly, her hair was slightly messed up and her face was flushed from running around the estate with Shippo. "Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said happily as she ran towards him and smiled her toothy grin up at him. She crawled up onto the bed and sat beside him, she immediately noticed that his gaze was upon a small purple flower that sat in a vase on his nightstand. "What's that flower," Rin questioned, "It's from the garden, when I took a walk with Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke as he kept his eyes on the piece of lavender.

Rin noticed that there was something special about it to him but knowing Sesshomaru, he wouldn't tell her so she decided to not ask him anything more about the dainty flower. "Shippo and I had so much fun, we ran all around the castle, ran into Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru, and even helped a little with preparing dinner," Rin spoke, trying to gain Sesshomaru's attention and change the topic. Sesshomaru ripped his eyes from the flower and looked at Rin, "What was it that you helped with for dinner," he asked her. Rin smiled her goofy smile and stuck out her tongue before speaking, "You'll have to figure it out," she said playfully. Sesshomaru was quiet before speaking, "When the miko and I finished our walk, I sensed some sort of sadness in her aura," Sesshomaru started, "I would like it if you would go and talk to her and figure out what has upset her," Sesshomaru finished explaining.

Rin smiled a wide knowing smile, "Got it," she said happily while winking at him. She jumped off the bed and ran to the door, she slid the door open but before exiting, she bowed. Then she shut the door and ran down the hallway to Kagome's room. She knocked on the door than slightly slid the door open, she peeked her head in and saw Kagome sitting in a chair by her window, Kagome looked up and happily smiled at Rin, welcoming her in. Rin entered the room and moved towards the other chair that was across from Kagome's. "Hey, Rin, what brings you here," Kagome asked cheerfully, Rin looked up at her, "What made you sad," Rin asked suddenly.

Kagome was confused about what Rin was asking her about, "What do you mean, Rin," she questioned. "Sesshomaru told me that near the end of the walk he sensed a tinge of sadness in your aura and I was wondering what it was," Rin explained. "Sesshomaru noticed that about me," Kagome asked herself, "I guess that means he sent Rin to figure out what was troubling me," Kagome figured, she blushed slightly at the sweet thought of Sesshomaru worrying about her. "Well," Kagome began, "As you know, Inuyasha awakened this morning and don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that he's healed and awake, but a part of me is saddened because there is now no reason for me to stay here," Kagome spoke with sadness in her eyes as she finally accepted her feelings.

Rin watched Kagome as she spoke and she saw the changes in her eyes, Rin couldn't help but be touched by Kagome's feelings. Rin got up from the chair and walked over to Kagome's, she stood on her tippy toes and hugged Kagome gently, Kagome was surprised by this action but soon embraced the young girl as well. Rin pulled away and looked into Kagome's eyes, "My Lord, Lord Sesshomaru, sent me here to find out what was troubling you," Rin explained and Kagome smiled, "He was really worried about you," Rin said while smiling widely. "I've never seen him like this," Rin spoke and Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Rin for cheering me up," Kagome said as he hugged the little girl once more.

Rin smiled, "Anytime, I've gotta go report this to Sesshomaru now," Rin said as she moved towards the door. Kagome smiled and laughed as the little girl left the room and headed down the hall again, towards Sesshomaru's room. Rin entered Sesshomaru's room once more, she sat on his bed next to him once again and explained to him, "Kagome was sad because she realized that she had no reason to stay here any longer," Rin explained and Sesshomaru listened. "She does have a point, now that Inuyasha is awake, the days that they are here are limited," Sesshomaru thought unhappily, making a frown at the thought of the miko leaving him once more. Sesshomaru continued to think about what to do to keep the miko by his side.

Dinner was soon but uneventful, Inuyasha was in a healthy enough condition to attend dinner that night. Kagome returned to her room and she prepared for bed, after cleaning herself and getting dressed for bed she sat by the window, looking up at the vast night sky with the stars twinkling down at her. A soft and cool breeze floated in through the window and Kagome continued to look up at the beautiful night sky, after a few minutes of studying the stars Kagome started to climb into her bed and sleep soon claimed her.

Kagome woke to the light of the rising sun that filtered in through the window, she sat up in her bed and stretched her arms above her head. A large yawn escaped her and she quickly used her hand to cover her mouth, Kagome continued to rub the sleep from her eyes. Suddenly she noticed a pleasant smell that was so familiar but she was unable to put her finger on the source of the fragrant smell, a beautiful and calming smell mixed with a floral scent. The fragrance seemed to wrap itself around her, she felt as though she should know what the scent was but couldn't figure it out. Kagome looked around the large room for the source of the scent that was so familiar, there she found a white vase sitting on the table that was between the two chairs. In the vase were a bouquet of freshly picked lavender blossoms from the garden, "Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered as she looked at the vase and a smile escaped her lips.


End file.
